grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
is getting bigger but we still need your help. If you know anything at all about Grandia you can contribute. Simply use the box below to start a page. Thank you. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article 15th October 2019 - Grandia HD Remaster launches on steam today. 24th September 2019 - GungHo has promised a patch to the Nintendo Switch version of the Grandia HD collection, which will release on the 12th November. They have also pushed back the release of the PC HD editions until October 15th in order to apply the same fixes. 6th September 2019 - We have posted a review of the Grandia HD Collection here. In other news, GungHo has said it is considering remastering more Grandia games. 7th August 2019 - GungHo has announced that the Grandia HD Collection will be releasing on Switch on August 16th 2019, with a PC version to follow. 6th June 2019 - A new press release from GungHo suggests that the HD remasters are just around the corner and will release on Nintendo Switch and Steam at the same time. 21st August 2018 - Grandia is returning with an HD remaster on Switch and Steam. Stay tuned for a preview at PAX West 2018. 27th July 2016 - Grandia III has made its way onto the US Playstation store and is playable on the PS3. No word yet on whether it will be also be made available on the PS4 or in European territories. 8th November 2015 - While sticking to a Grandia II theme, the Wiki background has been changed back to a tiled image. The tiles shown are taken directly from the Grandia II Anniversary Edition files. 4th October 2015 - After the retirement of the original Wikia Gaming footer, Grandia Wiki has been successfully accepted into the new RPG footer. See it at the bottom of the main page. 25th September 2015 - To celebrate Grandia II Anniversary Edition, the wiki has a new background illustrating Ryudo's legendary Sky Dragon Slash and Melfice's dark version, Demon Horde Slash. If you want to purchace the game DRM-free, you can get it on GOG here. 30th August 2015 - The HD remastering of Grandia II is now available on Steam under the name of "Grandia II Anniversary Edition". Get it here. Grandia Shrine Grandia II Shrine Game Arts Official Grandia Page ; Characters * Justin * Sue * Feena * Gadwin * Rapp * Milda * Guido * Liete ; Towns * Parm * New Parm * Luc * Dight * Gumbo * Cafu * Zil Padon * Laine ; Characters * Ryudo * Elena * Millenia * Roan * Mareg * Tio ; Towns * Carbo * Agear * Liligue * Mirumu * St. Heim * Cyrum * Garlan * Nanan ; Characters * Evann * Carmyne * Brandol * Myam * Titto * Jaid * Ulk * Lutina ; Towns * Locca * Escarre ;Ruins * Land Ruins * Flame Ruins * Aqua Ruins * Gale Ruins * Venom Ruins * Darkness Ruins * Light Ruins ; Characters * Yuki * Alfina * Miranda * Alonso * Ulf * Dahna * Hect ; Towns * Anfog * Sabatar * Mendi * Baccula * Raflid Twitter}} ja:グランディア_Wiki de:Grandia_Wiki Category:Browse